


The red soldier

by The_Mexican_Russian



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Gen, Soviet Union, Torture, space soviets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mexican_Russian/pseuds/The_Mexican_Russian
Summary: this is a one shot, don't expect this to become too much, AU where the UNSC are space soviets, (yes as in communist and all of that) and to make matters easier all UNSC terminology remains the same, just the ships and soldier names are different to allow for the Soviet/Russian themethis will feature torture of a soviet marine taken as POW by the covenant, seamlessly brushing of the pain of said torture and continuing to evade his torturer questionings(you can feel free to write your own story in this AU as i think it would be kinda interesting)





	The red soldier

the lone male human bared battle scars, some more recent than the others, his face had strong features, a pointy nose and populated eyebrows, as well as his pair of blue eyes, his hair was short and black, the recent scars were obtained as he had been in a fight not long ago, attempting to defend the ship he called home, the UNSC Leningrad, a Paris class heavy frigate, tasked with defending the planet below accompanied by its sister ship the UNSC Stalingrad, but now both were no more than a field of unrecognizable debris, pulverized single handedly by a covenant CCS class battle cruiser.

now this human who fought fiercely was unconscious and tied down to a wall, to a wall in a dark room, no lighting or no one to speak off, not a single sound in the atmosphere.

the unsettling silence of the place broke when the prisoner woke up, looking around vigorously, it did not take long for him to realize the predicament he was in.  

_"great"_ he thought to himself as he relaxed and accepted his situation, his eyes, now adapted to the darkness of the room were looking for any signs of his equipment, eying every single crevice of the place he was in, but no signs of his weapons yet, he sighed loudly at the outcome of his futile search.

much to his discontent, mumbles were heard from outside the room, to the the bad luck of the marine, Sangheili had very sensitive audition and he startled the guards who apparently were stationed just outside the door, all of the sudden the mumbling stopped and he could hear the very distinct sound of a stomp.

a pair of bright white lights flashed on in his face making him squint and look away, the blinding was still pouring in his eyes when he heard a pneumatic hiss, footsteps slowly coming closer and a pneumatic hiss one more, moments passed and the humans eyes were adapted to the new lighting of the room.

he saw the towering figure slowly come closer, arms behind his back, he identified this figure as another Sangheili, he was a few feet from where the human was being held.

_"they seem to have finally understood who has the information, might as well show he that he will not be having anything from me"_ the marine said in his head with a reassuring tone, "lieutenant Dimitry Vasilov, UNSC marine corps, 563584" he said as his supposed interrogator came closer, the Sangheili moved an arm from his back and grasped at Dimitry's chin, squeezing with hate "i care not for your name scum" he snapped as he removed his four fingered hand from his face, "but that is information i will make sure to put in good use" he said as he moved back a few steps, "you will now tell me where are all the human plagued worlds so that they may be cleansed by the holy fire" the satisfaction in his words was notorious. _"fanatic"_ he though as he rolled his eyes, the Sangheili seemed to notice his gesture, as he was quick to talk again, more like shouting at him, "Start talking vermin!" Dimitry let out an exhausted sigh as he tried to made eye contact trough the enclosed helmet of his interrogator, "Lieutenant. Dimitry. Vasilov. UNSC. Marine. Corps. 56.35.84" he said simply, taking a short pause between words.

the Sangheili growled with ever increasing rage, "Tell me!" he shouted at the restrained human once more, but Dimitry was too occupied studying his captors armor,  _"soft shapes, white and red in color, enclosed helmet with blue HUD covers. an ultra no doubts"_ the alien growled again, but this time it did not use his mouth, this time he had gone straight for a punch in the stomach of the human who to much for the Sangheili surprise did not seem to be in pain, he just muttered something barely audible "rough it is then", the Sangheili overheard his sentence, "You are all a race of weak and pathetic creatures, that was a mild blow" he seemed displeased by the sole presence of Dimitry, but the human just laughed, laughed at the sentence said by the ultra.

the Sangheili clenched his fists once more, but he heard the human was talking, almost whispering, he listened close in hopes it was his information, letting his translator filter every word spewed by his mouth 

_" The White Army and the Black Baron_  
_Are trying to restore the Tzar's throne,_  
_But from the taiga to the British seas_  
_The Red Army is the strongest of all!_

  
_Let the Red Army_  
_Masterfully grip_  
_Its bayonet with its toil-hardened hand,_  
_And we must all_  
_Irrepressibly_  
_Go into a last deadly fight!_

  
_Red Army, march, march forward!_  
_The Rev-Mil-Council calls us into battle._  
_For from the taiga to the British seas_  
_The Red Army is the strongest of all!"_

 

_"a chant of victory in a situation like this?",_ the Sangheili thought, unsure on how to proceed, but he sure was not going to be disrespected that way, a fist was pressed together and connected to the prisoners face, the force of the blow turned his head violently before he started laughing again, "Your torture methods are lacking, you don't take many prisoners, don't you?" the prisoner was right, the covenant usually killed any human on sight, and he had been chosen as interrogator only because he had done the job once before, "you will..." the Sangheili was interrupted mid sentence by the human, "take of your helmet, i have never seen an angered elite", _elite,_ the word the humans used to refer to his species, it was hurtful but yet i was said to denote their qualities in battle, the Sangheili was reluctant at first, but he accepted to take his helmet off

the faint glow of the HUD covers vanished as the piece of armor was pulled apart, revealing his alien features, a light toned gray skin and golden-yellow reptilian eyes, but the helmet was not just covering up his face but his real voice, it was not inquisitive as before, it was more soft and less distorted, "is this what you sough after for?" he said, unease by his non existent vulnerability, "i bet a name would be also a fair request, since i gave mine. twice" said Dimitry with a sly smirk on his face, "Mryg 'Krasamai" said the alien.

ever increasing questionings grew in the mind of Mryg, the things the human said and done were piling up as questions _"what is a tzar?, what could a bayonet possibly be?, why does he not seem to feel pain?"_ still confused by his human prisoner, Mryg brought what looked like a bench and sat in front of Dimitry, even after he was sitting down his height was noticeable as he was eye level with his prisoner's eyes, judging by his empty gaze, he had seen the horrors of a war that was absorbing the resources of both factions.

Dimitry had seen how the covenant directed coordinated and efficient attacks, decimating the human ranks, leaving few survivors behind  _"lieutenant, the enemy surrounds us!, we hold our ground private!"_ .

Mryg had witnessed an endless avalanche of soldiers, chanting out loud war cries, before charging into battle followed by tanks and air vehicles  _"for the soviet union! urraaaaaaaaaa!_ .

but deep in their minds they knew, they were no different, two belligerent races which had waged and suffered war before, but never on this scale, and as soon as the captor's break had started it ended.

he stood up once again towering over Dimitry, but the human did not seem to care as his uncomfortable position was starting to take toll on his neck, he tilted his head as much as he could to both left and right, the articulations of his neck making cracking noises.

Mryg took a step back, surprised and terrorized, "scared?" Dimity said before stretching his neck once again, cracking, a sigh of relief came from his mouth.

insulted Mryg walked to a control panel near the human, he had had enough of is arrogance, he wanted the information, with the push of a holographic button an electrical current ran trough Dimity's body making him twitch, his muscles contracting, but he did not scream, in fact he made no noise whatsoever, except his pretentious maniacal laughter afterwards, "electricity!" he exclaimed "we are moving at a good step right here" desperate by Dimitry's apparent joy at being tortured Mryg sent another shock of current into his body, giving of the same effect, he was wide eyed at this demonstration of strength, he pushed another button on the panel and Dimitry was liberated, he fell to the ground his limbs failing to respond, but he was not suffering.

With a powerful kick Dimitry was sent flying across the room hitting a wall, "and we are back at the hands on approach, or more appropriately. feet" he sat against the wall smiling as blood dripped from his mouth and eyebrow,  _"he is trying so hard"_ Dimitry though before laughing again, "what are you!" Mryg snapped at him, horror in his golden eyes, "you are not a Demon, for we would not have been able to capture you", panic overrunning his voice. 

Dimitry chuckled as he spit some blood to the floor and talked again, "lieutenant Dimitry Vasilov, UNSC marine corps, 563584", he smiled as he started reciting another song different of the one Mryg had heard before     

Tough guys across all planets

who are joined in friendship with the VDV

such brotherhood is a dependable shield

no one will ever defeat Russia

VDV- hello from the sky

ultramarine-colored crooked beret

striped vest and naval epatouletes

the Hell-jumper is forever betrothed to the sky

Mryg trembled at the mention of hell jumpers, almost as skilled and deadly as a Demon, and just before he could express his concern the door leading to the room they were in was blown to pieces, knocking him unconscious and a small group of said feared soldiers filled the room, Mryg recovered his consciousness slowly, he could overhear the conversation, "Sergeant Vladimir Kaduria from the VDV sir, we have secured a way out of here, UNSC volokolamsk is on standby" "good job spetsnatz, now somebody bring me a shotgun" and then Mryg lost consciousness again.   

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this went very badly or if it really was good, i guess feedback will help, and you for sure expect more more content from me, albeit with different characters and ambient


End file.
